Individuals interested in genealogical information frequently visit graveyards, columbarium and other sites where remains of the deceased are placed. Headstones and other inscriptions are generally found but with little more information than the name, date of birth and date of death. Such is often not of great assistance in the pursuit of genealogical information. Prior art regarding apparatuses or methods of providing additional information at such sites is seen in the patent to Gersten, U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,705 B1. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.